The present invention relates to a gateway device for converting a communication protocol and more particular, to a gateway device which is suitable when conversion between different types of communication protocols different in their address systems is carried out and to a method for controlling the gateway device.
In a communication field, in these years, an IP protocol as an Internet standard protocol is becoming the de facto standard. Even in homes, the IP protocol is being used. However, there are so many devices which does not support the IP protocol. As a device for enabling communication of such a device not supporting the IP protocol with an IP-protocol supported device, there is a gateway device, an example of which is disclosed in JP-A-2001-007861 corresponding to EP 1063829A2. In JP-A-2001-007861, an HAVi (Home audio/video interoperability) device connected to an IEEE 1394 network can communicate with a device connected to an IP network via the gateway device.